In the prior art, connecting fasteners which are used in electric, pneumatic and other power operated driving tools were provided with (a) multiple fasteners with heads attached; (b) a fastener holder which retained these groups of fasteners so that they formed a set and so that the position was arrayed in parallel at appropriate intervals.
An example of the connecting screw as this type of connecting fastener is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this example, multiple screws are planted at appropriate intervals on a band-shaped body made of a soft synthetic resin. A cylindrical body which passes through the through holes which the screw passes through and which is able to grasp the shaft part of the screw is formed on the band-shaped body. Slits which make it easy for the head part of the screw to pass through are formed around each of the cylindrical parts.
An example of a connecting nail which is used as a connecting fastener is disclosed in Patent Document 2. In this example, multiple nails are planted at appropriate intervals on a connecting body which when seen in schematic cross-section is shaped like a box with the left hand side missing which is made of a plastic sheet. Slits which make it easy for the head part of the nail to pass through are formed around through holes through which nails on the connecting body pass through.
The connecting fastener described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 is mounted on a power-operated driving tool before using. By intermittently transferring the connecting fastener which is mounted on the power operated driving tool, the fasteners are driven out from the heads of the power operated driving tool. When the fasteners are being driven, the band-shaped body and the connecting body remain inside the power operated driving tool and only one fastener is driven to the outside.
A structure which connects multiple nails by two connecting bodies is disclosed in Patent Document 3 as another example of the connecting nail. Both of the connecting bodies in this example have a structure which features adjacent thin ring-shaped unit holders which are disposed so that they are parallel to one another via a bridging part which cuts by driving using the power operated driving tool. Each of the nails fits into two unit holding parts which appear to overlap when seen from the direction in which both connecting bodies are arranged so that they are arranged at appropriate intervals. As a result, each of the nails supports (a) a part which approaches the head part of the shaft part and (b) a member which approaches the front end by two thin ring-shaped unit retaining parts.
The connecting nail which is described in Patent Document 3 is used by mounting onto a nail driving device which is used as a power operated driving tool. When the nails are being driven, the bridging part which connects to each of the unit holding parts to the nails which have been driven are clamped between the head part of the aforementioned nail and the surface of the member.